


From Baby, To Cassie

by MsMKT86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Feels, Drabble, Family, Feels, Other, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Baby could talk to the love of Dean's life, Cassie, what would she say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Baby, To Cassie

 We're the two women in his life. I know that I've been the single most constant in his life but you can give him things that I can't; but we both give him safety, shelter, comfort and, in our own ways, love. But I'm glad he found you again. Our boy was lost. Floundering, really. He's been through a lot, we both have. Our hardest time was when John died. I was pretty smashed up but I wasn't worried. I knew that he would be back, even when no one else thought it possible, not even Bobby. 

Once he got out of the hospital, he worked on me everyday. I was starting to feel like my old self again. But I could tell that he wasn't himself, you know. He was agitated. All I wanted was for him to lean on me and cry but I know how hard that is for him. He didn't know that I felt the pain of losing John too. I loved him too. So when he began to beat me, I just let him. I know that he needed to heal in his own way, on his own terms. 

After he went to Hell, I had a whole year with my other son. He's different from his brother in a lot a ways but he always took care of me. Working on me with his hands when he needed to think, talking to me when there was no one else there. I love them both but my youngest had me worried. I could see the change in him. But when he came back how was I supposed to tell him that his baby brother was an addict? 

I hate it when they fight but I know that it's necessary. I know that after a fight and sometimes years apart they always make up. They're Winchesters. That's what they do. 

I've dedicated my life to the Winchesters. They are my family. I know you'll be good to them, Cassie. Especially Dean. He deserves to have some happiness in his life. With all of the evil and heartbreak that he's endured, he deserves the love he's been searching for.


End file.
